Intervention
by Yoda1976
Summary: A mysterious stranger interupts Anakin's journey to see Chancellor Palpatine, this causes major changes to take place!
1. Chapter 1

Anakin woke with a start, the dream still with him. He was in a cold sweat, _No, not again. Not her, not Padmé, _Anakin thought. He sat up, rested his head in his hands, and then ran his fingers through his unruly hair. It was early morning on Coruscant and he went out onto the veranda. It wasn't long until Padmé was there.

"What's wrong Ani?" she asked.

_Only everything, my love, but I can't tell you that, _Anakin thought and said, "Nothing is wrong."

"Anakin, don't do this, don't shut me out. Please tell me," Padmé said.

"I had a dream, like with my mother," he paused, _Why can you make me do whatever you want, Angel? I don't want to burden you with this,_ "You die in childbirth, I won't let it happen, I won't let this one become real."

"It's not going to become real, it was just a dream. I promise you I won't die in childbirth," Padmé said gently.

_Always the brave face, but I feel the fear I've put inside of you._

"No, I promise you."

Later that day Anakin was on his way to answer a summons from the Chancellor, when he heard a voice.

"Boy, come over here boy," the voice said.

"Do you mean me?" Anakin said.

"Yes, of course I do, come over here, I have something to discuss with you," the voice said, and the owner of the voice came out of the shadows.

"I recognize you, you're older than your bust in the Temple," Anakin said, his curiosity peaked by the old man's face.

"Figures, I am older than when I left the Order. At least I haven't become a Sith and started a fool war like my other living counterpart," The old man said.

"You surely didn't stop me just to complain about Count Dooku and the war. What is it that you want?" Anakin said, his infamous impatience rearing its ugly head.

"It isn't polite to rush your elders, young man. Hasn't young Obi-Wan taught you anything?" the old man said.

"So you do know who I am." Anakin asked.

"Of course I do! Your face is only plastered on every holo emitter and veiwscreen in the Republic. If I have to listen to one more dreamy eyed girl talk about you and what they'd like to do to you I think I'll be sick," the old man said.

Anakin couldn't help but chuckle at the Lost One's discomfort.

"You think its funny, do you?" the old man scolded.

"I find the whole concept funny, old man, not just your reaction to it," Anakin said reveling in the rare moment of mirth he's had.

"Well, I would say that's as it should be, but you haven't been in good keeping with the Jedi Code on that matter, have you, young Skywalker?" the Lost One asked.

Anakin's anger flashed, "What do you know about me, old man?"

"And quick to anger too…" the old man chided.

"I apologize, that was inappropriate," Anakin said.

"You do many inappropriate things now days, don't you, Chosen One?" the old man asked.

"I'm not ashamed of anything I've done," Anakin replied.

"Not telling the truth I feel there, young one," the old man chided.

"Speak plainly old man, if I wanted riddles I'd talk to Master Yoda," Anakin said.

"Very well, I know you are about to meet with our esteemed chancellor, I've come to ask you not to go to that meeting," the Lost One said.

"What? I have to go, he's the chancellor," Anakin said not believing his ears.

"Since when are the Jedi lapdogs for politicians?" the old one asked.

"The Jedi serve the Republic, the Chancellor leads the Senate and the Senate leads the Republic that is why I have to go," Anakin said.

"Good, you get a passing grade in civics class," the old man said rolling his eyes.

"What other answer would you have me give, old man?" Anakin asked his anger building.

"The truth would be a start Chosen One, the Jedi do not serve any living being or organization of beings. We have only one true master, and that is the Force, usually the will of the Force and the good of the Republic go hand in hand. These are not normal times," the old man said.

"Really, I hear this from one that turned his back on the Order, left the service of the Republic?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, you hear this from me, but I never turned my back on the order. I just had a different path to follow," the old man said his voice giving no sign of regret over his choices.

"You had to be with her, didn't you? I've heard the story from Obi-Wan," Anakin said, his voice accusatory, the fact that he had essentially the same problem not making it through his outrage at being lectured.

"You would lecture me about attachment, boy? You who are secretly married. You who took revenge for your mother's murder, you who are now an expectant father and are worried that your wife will die in childbirth?" the old man said, throwing Anakin's accusation back in his face. Anakin was stunned into silence for a moment.

"How did you know about that? Any of it, tell me?" Anakin said rushing over to the old man and grabbing his shoulders.

The old man wasn't the least bit shaken by Anakin's near attack. He looked sadly at the young Knight's face.

"I had hoped the revenge part wasn't true, young Skywalker. This is a dangerous time for you. The Dark Side calls to you, it wants you," the old man said.

Anakin took a step back, and ran his real hand through his hair.

"Who told you this?" Anakin asked, regaining his composure.

"A very persistent ghost, or maybe just the delusions of a madman," the old man said.

"A ghost, you say," Anakin said, not quite believing what he was hearing.

"Yes, a ghost. I don't know if it was the Force compelling me to come here or not, Chosen One, but now that I've seen you I know I've done the right thing. You look like you are about to fall down any second. How much sleep have you been getting?" the old man asked.

"Not much, not with the dreams, then there's the worry I have over the council not trusting the Chancellor, and the war, and Obi-Wan…" Anakin trailed off.

"If there is a Sith Lord running things in the Senate, you are in no shape to deal with it Anakin. Do as I asked, please, for your own sake. Don't see him today," the old one said.

"What should I do instead?" Anakin said.

"Meditate, it might get you the answers you seek," the old man said.

"I've never been good at that," Anakin said with a sigh.

"Try," the old man said.

"Master Yoda says there is no try," Anakin protested.

"Master Yoda is not infallible, young Skywalker. No one is, not even you," the old man said and disappeared in the shadows once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Anakin now had a problem. He had been summoned to the Chancellor's office for some reason; Palpatine had been cryptic as to the reason he wanted to see Anakin. Yet, he couldn't shake the feeling that he should follow the Lost One's advice. He stood there for a few minutes in uncharacteristic indecision. Finally, after running his hand through his hair he commed the Chancellor and postponed the meeting claiming personal reasons. The Chancellor was understanding, but concerned.

Anakin then arrived at the Jedi Temple and headed for a meditation chamber and ran into Obi-Wan.

"Anakin! What are you doing here, I thought the Chancellor wanted to see you this morning," Obi-Wan said to his former student.

Anakin sighed, and turned to his friend and said, "Yes, he did, Master, but I haven't been sleeping well and I thought I could benefit from some meditation."

"You, wanting to meditate? Has Coruscant slipped its orbit?" Obi-Wan teased.

"Hey, I meditate, just once a decade, I'm due now," Anakin responded, enjoying the game.

"I understand, my friend, I hope it helps you as much as it helps me," Obi-Wan said.

"I only wish I could meditate as well as you Master," Anakin said.

"Well, at least there's one thing I can still teach you. I'll leave you to your task then," Obi-Wan said placing his hand on Anakin's shoulder.

Anakin laughed, nodded and said, "I'll see you later Obi-Wan."

Anakin then entered the meditation chamber and sat cross-legged on the cushion, closed his eyes and attempted to clear his mind. His mind refused to clear, images of his dream kept appearing, distracting him, the more he tried to dismiss them the more persistent they became. He was becoming frustrated and soon he lost the images of the dream and his eyes opened. _Who am I kidding with this? _Anakin thought. He then closed his eyes and tried again, and once again when he tried to clear his mind, the dream came back. Anakin was starting to get angry with himself and the dream left and his eyes popped open again.

_What am I doing wrong? I'm doing everything Obi-Wan has taught me…_Anakin thought. He closed his eyes once more, and tried to clear his mind, and right on, cue the dream came back. The realization hit him like a bolt of lightning. _I AM doing this right, there's something about the dream. _ Anakin was buoyed at this thought. He closed his eyes once more, cleared his mind and the dream came, this time instead of trying to dismiss the disturbing images he tried to look past them, it wasn't long of attempting this that the entire dreamscape shattered and shrank, and it seemed to take a place on a tree like structure. Anakin suddenly understood what Master Yoda meant when he talked about how difficult the future was to see, only because he was so familiar with the images from his dream was he able to keep up with it. He reached up with his hand to try to pull an image closer and was shocked at what he saw. His hand looked raw, red and bleeding. It reminded him of someone who had been caught in a sandstorm on Tattoine.

The shock of seeing his hand so damaged nearly tore him out of his meditation, but then something happened, the black of the future-scape was replaced with something more familiar, something downright pleasant. The villa where he and Padmé were married, he looked out on to the lake and it started to rain, but it wasn't rain. It was golden light every place it touched him he felt it soothe him, he looked at his hand and the abrasions were being healed by the golden drops. Anakin fell to his knees and wept as the healing rain permeated every fiber of his soul. Anakin didn't know how long the rain lasted, but as it washed the last of his spiritual pain away, he saw a mirror in front of him. He saw himself, as he was, only with the braid of a padawan. At first, he was confused, then he saw a pod race lap counter, the first went dark, then the second. Anakin waited for the third to go out. It never did. Anakin remembered the Lost One's words about not even Master Yoda being infallible. He then saw a planet. A planet he knew all too well.

Anakin's eyes opened. It was night already he looked at the chronometer. He had been meditating for nearly eighteen hours. However, he knew what he had to do now. He left the meditation chamber, left the temple and headed to his wife.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks for all the feedback guys! I've enjoyed my first foray into this.**

Anakin arrived at Padmé's apartment in near record time. He entered and went to the box that held his padawan's braid.

"Anakin, where have you been, I've been worried about you," Padmé said, "The Chancellor called me to see if I knew where you were, why did you cancel your meeting with him?"

"Can you help me with this Angel?" Anakin asked, as he was having trouble putting the braid back into his hair.

"Why are you putting that back on Anakin, what's happened?" Padmé asked, her confusion mounting.

"I was meditating, Padmé. For the first time in my life I've experienced the Force as Obi-Wan does, for the first time in my life I'm clear, I know what I have to do right now, I haven't passed all the trials, I'm not a Knight yet," Anakin said knowing he was just confusing her more.

"I don't understand. You've been stripped of your knighthood. How can the Council do such a thing with all you've done for the Republic?" Padmé asked, her anger starting to overcome her confusion.

"No, Padmé, the council has nothing to do with this, no one but you knows about this," Anakin said as she started to place the braid in is hair.

"I don't understand, why the braid then?" Padmé asked, her anger cooling.

"Its just something I have to do, and I need your help," Anakin said.

"You need my help?" Padmé asked surprised that her husband needed her help with a Jedi thing, "Wouldn't Obi-Wan be a better choice since this a Jedi matter?"

Anakin could sense his wife was pleased that he'd come to her for help, but her happiness at that was colored by concern that he was looking in the wrong place for help.

"Under other circumstances, you'd be right, my love. This is different," Anakin said.

"I don't understand, Anakin. I want to help if I can, but I just don't see how I can be more help with Jedi matters than Obi-Wan." Padmé said.

"You know about the trials?" Anakin asked.

"I know about as much as any non-Jedi, maybe a bit more considering who I married," she said, letting a little humor out as she realized whatever was wrong it wasn't as serious as she first thought.

"Ok, there are three trials a Jedi must go through to attain Knighthood. They usually go in this order, first is the trial of the spirit. The padawan's Master invokes this usually. In my case, it just sort of happened, not unheard of, but unusual. Obi-Wan tried to get me to talk about it when it happened, but I was so bothered by the images I saw I couldn't bring myself to talk about them with him." Anakin said.

"Will you tell me about this trial?" Padmé asked.

"Not right now, there'll be time later. The second trial is wisdom; I believe I have just only now passed that trial. The third trial is of courage, and with this trial I need your help." Anakin said.

"I don't understand Anakin, you're known as The Hero with No Fear, how can you not have not passed the trial of courage with all you've done during the war?" Padmé asked.

"Because, my love, I don't fear battle, I don't fear physical injury, the only thing I am truly afraid of is losing you. I think the dream is the Force starting my trial of courage. I need to face the possibility of losing you." Anakin said.

"But you aren't going to lose me, Anakin," Padmé said.

"What you believe is not a factor in this, Padmé. This is my trial, whether it is a sensible fear or not, I have it and I must face it." Anakin said.

"Ok, so you are supposed to save me from my fate? Is that how this is supposed to work?" Padmé asked.

"No, I have to do something much harder than that, Padmé. I have to do nothing to ensure your survival. No doctors, no medical droids, and no modern medicine what so ever can help. That is the reason I have to ask you to help me. In order to pass this test your life will be put in jeopardy, and I will not do that without your permission. So I ask, Padmé, will you help me?" Anakin said.

Padmé looked at Anakin, and Anakin looked at her and closed his eyes, a tear fell from his eye.

"I'm sorry for putting this burden on you, my love. If I didn't feel it was important, I wouldn't." Anakin said.

"I know, Anakin. I will help you. What do we have to do?" Padmé said.

"We have to leave Coruscant, the temptation to take you to the hospital would be too much to resist." Anakin said.

"Then we will go to Naboo, my family would love for the baby to be born there," Padmé said.

"No, Naboo is too advanced, we'd have the same problem as here, plus I wouldn't want to have to explain to your parents why I'm not taking you to the hospital, especially if things don't go smoothly," Anakin said.

"Then where?"

"The last place in the universe I want to go," Anakin said.

Anakin and Padmé arrived at a seedier spaceport. They had packed light. Anakin looked around.

"Well, which one looks like its in most need of my skills?" Anakin asked.

"Hmmm…how about that one over there?" Padmé asked pointing to a freighter that looked like it had seen its better days about the time Master Yoda was a padawan.

"A challenge, my love?" Anakin asked.

"Well, if you aren't up to it…" Padmé said.

"I didn't say that," Anakin said as he started toward the decrepit freighter.

It took them fifteen minutes to find the so called skipper of the junker. He was filthy, had a long greasy beard and was about the same size as Dexter, quite large for a human. Anakin looked at Padmé and back at the skipper.

"Could you use some help?" Anakin asked the skipper.

"What kind of help, up worlder?" the disheveled man asked.

"With repairs." Anakin said.

"Not hiring any hands, no money to pay them, so save your hard luck tale for someone with money," the old spacer said.

"Not looking for money, just passage." Anakin said.

"Yes, we're looking to get to Tattoine. I'm expecting and we have family there. My husband is a wonderful mechanic," Padmé said.

"If he's so good, why aren't you just booking passage on a liner?" the skipper asked.

Padmé looked at Anakin realizing he was sharper than he looked. Anakin patted her hand.

"Yes, we could have booked passage, truth is I've done some work for a bounty hunter, he wasn't happy with it or something, now he wants me dead. So we need to get off planet undetected," Anakin said.

"Why wasn't he happy?" the skipper asked his suspicions obviously raised.

"Bad piloting, he needed a scapegoat for his boss and his boss put a contract out on me," Anakin said, sounding as embarrassed as he could muster.

"Bad luck. You sure you are as good as you say?" the skipper asked.

"If I'm not as good as my word, you can leave us here. Not that you'd be going anywhere yourself in that thing," Anakin said putting out his hand. The skipper took it and the deal was made.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks for all the kind comments. I am glad so many are enjoying my little tale.**

Palpatine was not in a good mood, first Anakin disappeared and now Padmé was nowhere to be found, and neither were answering their coms. _The Jedi have to be involved in this. _Palpatine thought.

He rose and left his office. He had his driver take him to the Jedi temple and headed for the Council Chambers. Just before the entrance to the Council Chamber, he was stopped by a Jedi Knight.

"I'm sorry, sir. The Council is in session now, if you need to speak to a Master you should go through normal channels," the Knight said, surprised that the Chancellor was even there.

"You will let me pass, Knight. I have an important matter to discuss with all of the council, and it cannot wait," Palpatine said.

"What is this matter, I will present it to them and deliver their answer to you." The Knight said.

Palpatine's patience was now at an end, he waved his hand before the Jedi and said," You don't need to do that, in fact you need to jump out that window over there."

"I don't need to do that, in fact I need to jump out this window," the hapless Knight said as he walked over to the window and threw himself out of it. The investigation of his suicide would last until the end of the Order.

_No Jedi is stronger than the Sith,_ Palpatine thought and entered the Council Chamber.

"Chancellor Palpatine, what is the meaning of this, didn't the sentry tell you we were in session?" Master Windu said.

"What sentry, Master Jedi? There was no sentry when I came in," Palpatine said.

"Why here are you, Chancellor?" Master Yoda asked.

"I am here wondering where young Skywalker is, I can't find him anyplace and he won't answer his com,"

"The last time I saw him he was going to meditate, but that was yesterday morning," Master Kenobi said. Kenobi closed his eyes then continued, "He's still on planet, but I cannot pinpoint his location."

"Well, I'm sure he's doing something important. You can find him after I leave. There is one other matter I wanted to bring to your attention since I cannot deliver this good news to Anakin himself. I have decided that he should be placed on this council," Palpatine said.

"You do not decide who is or who isn't on this Council, Chancellor," Master Windu said.

"Do you defy the will of the Senate, Master Windu?" Palpatine asked.

"The Senate has no say over the inner workings of the Jedi Order, Chancellor." Master Windu said.

"That may change, Master Windu. Remember, I tend to get legislation that I truly desire," Palpatine said, sounding reasonable.

"Are you threatening the Order, Chancellor?" Master Windu said.

"Now why would you think that, Master Windu? I'm only trying to make all parts of the Republic work for the greater good, do the Jedi oppose me in these aims?" Palpatine said.

"Enough take your advice under consideration we will, Chancellor. Now busy we are, anything else is there?" Master Yoda said.

"No, nothing else for now, Master Yoda," Palpatine said and left the Council Chamber.

Palpatine left the Jedi Temple quickly and returned to his office.

Obi-Wan was in shock at what had transpired, he said, "That was disturbing,"

"Correct, Master Kenobi is," Master Yoda said.

"I sense a plot to destroy the Jedi," Master Windu said.

"Surrounded by the Dark Side, the Chancellor is," Master Yoda said.

"Does that mean he is the Sith Lord that we seek?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Not necessarily, Master Kenobi," Master Ki-Mundi said.

"True, Palpatine may be under the influence of the Sith Count Dooku told Master Kenobi about," Master Windu said.

"Information, we need. Light our way it will," Master Yoda said.

"Perhaps young Skywalker might have a clue. He is close to the Chancellor," Master Kit Fisto said.

"Master Fisto is correct, my former Padawan has always been close to the Chancellor, ever since he came to the Temple," Obi Wan said.

"Then, know something, young Skywalker might," Master Yoda said.

"Master Kenobi, you should find young Skywalker, find out if he might have a clue why the Chancellor is doing this," Master Windu said.

"I will leave immediately," Obi-Wan said.

"May the Force be with you," Mace said.

General Grievous paced in the caves of Utapau, it had been a week since the disaster at Coruscant. He was annoyed by the complaining the Separatist leadership was engaged in. He was also annoyed because Lord Sidious had yet to contact him. Dooku's death was definitely a blow to the Separatist cause, but Grievous felt he was more up to the task of taking over.

"General Grievous, Lord Sidious is on com now," a droid reported.

"Finally," Grievous said.

Grievous entered the communications room.

"Lord Sidious," Grievous said.

"General, I have new instructions for you. You are to come to Coruscant to meet with me personally," Sidious said.

"Lord Sidious, you are insane, I lost half my fleet last time we attacked the Capital," Grievous said.

"You fool, I mean you, alone. I will see to it you are undetected," Sidious said.

"And you guaranteed that kidnapping Palpatine would end the war, how can trust you...eerk, "Grievous said then was interrupted as his still organic heart began to constrict.

"Do not doubt me or my power, General," Sidious said.

"Very well, Lord Sidious. I will come," Grievous said.


	5. Chapter 5

It had taken Anakin and the ship's skipper, whose name was Orlin, two full days to get the ship up and running. In that time, Orlin revealed how he'd been stuck on the lower levels.

"I'm a special goods freighter, rare foods, exotic drinks, art, that kind of stuff. Anyway, I had just finished a run to Alderann picking up rare rajha grass fed nerf steaks for Senator Organa, taste of home I guess. Anyway, I'm on my way to Coruscant but I

have one more stop to make on my way back, small planet called Rann, unfortunately for me Rann had just been overran by the Seps, and the planet was blockaded, no trade the Seps told me. And, stupid me, I argue, so they chase me. Rann has a moon, nasty place it is. Its got an acidic atmosphere that will eat through any metal in a matter of days, electrical storms and hot enough to make Mustafar look like Alderann. The Seps have a bunch of vulture droids after me. So I dip into the lethal soup that Rann's moon calls an atmosphere. Now I'm just skimming the thing but I've got alarms going off as that devil of a moon tries to eat me. Just before I pull out of the deadly stuff, a lightning bolt hits me, shorting out my sensors, so now I blind beyond what my eyes are telling me. Fortunately my nav computer got the coordinates for Coruscant while I flying through hell,"

"Wow, sounds like you've had some close scrapes," Padmé said.

"That ain't the half of it, Mrs. Lars. Once I make the jump to hyperspace I'm feeling pretty good, can't really repair the sensors in hyperspace, but I'm headed for the one place in the Galaxy you can find just about any ship part you need, I'm not worried at this point, but by the Force I should've been,"

"You ran into the attack last week, didn't you?" Anakin asked as he finished connecting the new hyperdrive to the _Rim Runner_.

"Yeah, I did, since I didn't have any sensors I didn't realize it was a battle until it was way too late," Orlin said as he inspected Anakin's work. "Hey, that isn't too bad of work, when I made this deal I thought I'd be lucky to have you be competent, but, son, you are a genius when it comes to fixing ships. It would have taken me a month to get the old _Runner _ready to fly again. You folks ready to raise ship? Nothing holding us back now," Orlin said cheerfully.

"Lets go," Anakin said.

Obi-wan first checked Padmé's apartment, thinking she might have an idea where he was, but she was nowhere to be found. Obi-Wan searched out with the Force and picked up Anakin, then it was gone. _So he's left the planet, where would he go?_ Obi-wan thought.

General Grievous waited for the Sith Lord in the bowels of Coruscant's abandoned industrial sector. He was growing impatient and was about to leave when Lord Sidious arrived.

"Welcome, General." Sidious said.

"I've been waiting most of today, Lord Sidious, my time is valuable,"

"Don't forget who your betters are Grievous," Sidious said, less kind than his first words had been.

"Bah, why have you called me here," Grievous said, coughing.

"Impatient, very well, I have called you here to seal a true alliance," Sidious said.

"What do you mean?" Grievous asked.

"First you need to understand that you will leave Coruscant alive only if you agree," Sidious said.

"What kind of 'alliance' is that? How is this going be different from our current relationship?" Grievous asked.

"Simple, you will fill part Count Dooku's true place," Sidious said.

"As your apprentice?" Grievous asked, desire creeping into his voice.

"Perhaps, if you prove yourself worthy of being Sith." Sidious said.

Grievous chuckled at the prospect of adding to the knowledge that Count Dooku began teaching, he had felt that the former Sith Lord had been holding back, here was proof, "I accept your terms, Master," Grievous said and then was taken down by blue bolts of dark power.

"You must earn the right to call me that," Sidious said, anger in his voice.

Grievous was in severe pain and it was a moment before he could speak, and for the first time in his life he feared the Sith. "Yes, my Lord. What would you have me do?"

"First you need information, this will take awhile," Sidious said, "First, Palpatine is under my control, and I wish him to be the first Galactic Emperor, for that to happen, the Jedi must be wiped out. To that effect they must be further dispersed throughout the Galaxy."

"But my Lord, our forces are stretched now, how am I do disperse them more?"

"With reserves. This," Sidious handed Grievous a data chip, "will tell you where to find them, end the Outer Rim sieges and attack the Mid Rim, that will force enough Jedi from the Capital, now go, carry out my instructions," Sidious said.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN Thanks everyone for the kind words and suggestions. Here is the next chapter, enjoy!**

General Grievous paced on his personal shuttle, he was almost where Sidious sent him, a small planet, and it did not even have a name, just an astronavigation number. He wondered what he would find there, but there was the not so small matter of ending Skywalker and Kenobi. If they had not interfered, Grievous would have had Palpatine and the Republic would have surrendered. Alas, maybe this was better in light of what Lord Sidious had told him, but that did not mean that Grievous did not want revenge.

"General, we will be dropping out of hyperspace soon," a Magna guard said.

"Good," Grievous said. A short while later Grievous was very impressed, Sidious had been better than his word, not only was there more of what the Separatists had been using, but there were new designs. New infantry droids, new armor droids, new star fighter droids, and most of all new Capital ships. Dooku was a traitor for keeping this from the frontlines. No longer, Grievous approached the keypad and entered the activation code, a new command class droid approached him, and it was six feet tall and all black with a red unieye across its face.

"What are your orders, General?" the command droid said.

"What are your capabilities?" Grievous asked.

"I am fully programmed with all tactical knowledge on Republic capabilities. As of my last update two standard days ago this detachment can overwhelm Republic forces in the Outer Rim in two weeks," the command droid said.

"Excellent. Your orders are to drive all non Confederate forces out of the outer rim, also I wish you to find and bring me Jedi Kenobi and Skywalker," Grievous said.

"Of course, General," the command droid said.

With Padmé missing too Obi-Wan's first destination was Naboo. He landed in Theed and proceeded to the Palace to see the queen.

Once arriving it was not long before he was admitted to see the Queen.

"Your Majesty," Obi-Wan said, bowing.

"Master Kenobi, it is an honor to have a Jedi with us. Tell me, what can we do to serve the Republic?" the Queen asked.

"Senator Amidala has gone missing, and I was wondering if she had returned home?" Obi-Wan said.

"If she is on Naboo, Master Kenobi, I have no knowledge of it. I hope she is safe," the Queen said.

"As do I, your Majesty. I will of course keep you informed on my investigation of this matter," Obi-Wan said. Just as Obi Wan turned to leave the audience chamber, the ground shook. A feeling all too familiar came over Obi-Wan.

"What was that?" the Queen asked.

"If I'm right, Naboo is being invaded," Obi-Wan said, recognizing the distinctive thud of orbital bombardment.

"Master Kenobi, will you assist in command of our Clone Forces?" the Queen asked.

"I will, your Majesty," Obi-Wan said.

Elsewhere on Naboo, a clone commander surveyed the battle. It was not going well. The units Jedi Commander Yun-ti had been killed by the initial bombardment. Worse, the CIS had a new model of infantry droid in this battle. NST-4431, Nest for short, figured that it would not be long before they were overrun. This was NOT efficient. Then coming from Theed he saw a land cruiser approaching then it was surrounded by the new infantry droids, and then he saw a figure leap out much higher than any clone could and a blue blade ignite. _Maybe I am not going to die today, _Nest thought and got about the business of extracting the newly arrived Jedi.

Anakin stepped off the _Rim Runner_ when they arrived on Tattoine. Padmé was only weeks away from delivery. Anakin had Orlin land just outside the Lars homestead. Owen was there before the boarding ramp was lowered, looking curious.

"Who are you?" Owen asked, as Anakin's feet appeared and he came down.

"Hello, Owen. I have to apologize for the lack of notice of our visit, but we wanted for our baby to be born among family," Anakin said, holding Padmé's hand.

"Baby?!" Owen shouted.

"What is this about a baby, Owen, and who's our visitors," Beru said coming out of the house.

"Hello, Beru. It's been too long, I hope it won't be to much of a bother to see us to Anchorhead for a room." Padmé said.

"Oh, my...That's why I heard someone say something about a baby," Beru said.

Orlin stuck his head out and said, "Well, you four catch up I'm headed over to Mos Eisley. You have my comm. for when you are ready to leave,"

"Thank you Orlin, you've been a great help," Anakin said.

"No, thank you Anakin, this old gal hasn't run so well in ages," Orlin said.

Once Orlin left the four went inside to get out of the suns, Beru got them some refreshment and then they sat down.

"Ok, Anakin, why are you here?" Owen asked.

"I told you the truth, Owen," Anakin said.

"I don't believe it, she's a Senator, you're a Jedi, you can have the best medical care in the Galaxy. Besides, I thought Jedi weren't allowed to marry," Owen said.

Anakin sighed, then said, "That's true, Owen, but Padmé and I loved each other so much we just had to get married, and now that marriage has produced a baby," Anakin said.

"Ok, I know how that works, but it still doesn't explain why you are here," Owen said.

"Very well, but I'm not sure how to explain this to a non Jedi, though I've had to make at least one attempt," Anakin said. "Basically I'm here for my last trial, the trial of Courage. Padmé's pregnancy is central to that trial," Anakin explained.

"Anakin, I don't know what you think about me, but we DO get news out here, I know what they call you, Hero with No Fear, and now that same Hero with No Fear is telling me he hasn't passed a Jedi trial of COURAGE? What more to they want from you? What did your Master have to do?" Owen asked his voice rising with each word, clearly, he was frustrated by the sudden leap into nonsense his world had been taken.

"Owen Lars, calm down, he is still family and what is it you've always said?" Beru said.

"'There's always room for family.' I know, thank you for reminding me, it's just that now isn't a good time for this. You know I've got two vaporators down and since Dad died not enough help to fix them," Owen said.

"That's fine Owen, we don't want to impose," Padmé said.

"Of course not, we can stay in an inn or something," Anakin said.

"You will do no such thing," Beru said, "Like Owen always says there is always room for family, especially when you are about to add to it."

"I'm sorry, my wife, as usual is right. You are welcome to stay," Owen said.

"Thank you, Owen. I can take a look at those vaporators for you, its not much, but it's a start on making this up to you," Anakin said.

"Now, do not start with thinking this is a debt to pay off, Anakin, families do not have debts," Owen said.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Sorry about the long wait, had a busy weekend, but here is chapter 7! Enjoy!

"The Separatists have stepped up their attacks on the Outer Rim, Obi-Wan Kenobi on Naboo has reported an attack, and Secora has reported the Separatists have reinforced their positions on Falucia, all over the Outer Rim attacks have been reported. We are running thin on Jedi to lead all of the campaigns, Chancellor," Master Windu said.

"Are you telling me that the Jedi are not able to maintain their commitment to the Republic, Master Windu?" Palpatine asked.

"I cautioned you before this war began Chancellor that the Jedi were keepers of the peace, not soldiers. At the rate things are going it will be years before the Jedi will have the numbers back to do our actual jobs after the war," Master Windu said.

"That is… distressing to hear, gentlemen," Palpatine said.

"Yet, face it we must," Master Yoda, said.

"If only young Skywalker could be found," Palpatine said.

"We had Master Kenobi looking for him until he got stuck defending Naboo," Master Windu said.

"A shame that Master Kenobi has been distracted," Palpatine, said.

"True, unfortunate it is so many resources we have devoted else where," Master Yoda said. Then Palpatine received a message and smiled.

"I have good news, gentlemen, it seems we've gotten lucky and the operational codes for the force attacking my home world have fallen into our hands," Palpatine said.

"How did this take place Chancellor?" Master Windu said.

"Our forces captured a Trade Federation battleship, the crew unfortunately tried to destroy the computer core, but we were able to recover this bit of data at least," Palpatine said.

"Deliver the code to Naboo, I will. Then those clones take to Kashyyk to fortify our defenses," Master Yoda said.

"Sounds like you have this well in hand then gentlemen, " Palpatine said.

After Masters Yoda and Master Windu were aboard their transport Master Windu said," There's something not right here."

"Agreed, to easily did any droid codes fall into our hands, and too interested in young Skywalker the Chancellor is," Master Yoda said.

"I'm more concerned with the number of Jedi that have fallen in this war, it has bled the Order and still more we are asked to give," Master Windu said.

"True it is, behind this the Sith are, I sense," Master Yoda said.

"Yes, I sense it to, what better way for two to destroy the entire Order than to have us sacrifice ourselves for the Republic they hate," Master Windu said.

"How to not play into their plan, the question is," Master Yoda said.

"Simple, find the Sith Lord that is in control of the Senate," Master Windu said.

"Simple, yes, easy, no," Master Yoda said.

"Are you sure?" Anakin asked Owen as they finished the maintainence on a vaporator.

"I trust Beru in these matters, Anakin. She's a trained midwife, has been as long as I've known her. If she says Padmé is carrying twins I'd bet the farm on it," Owen said with a grin.

"Why wouldn't I sense that?" Anakin asked, more to himself.

"Maybe you are just too close to the issue at hand," Owen suggested.

"That's a possibility, I guess," Anakin said.

"Have you had the nightmare that brought you here again?" Owen asked.

The question caught Anakin off guard and he had to think, and realized that he hadn't since they left Coruscant. "No, I haven't. Surprising," Anakin said.

"Well, that's done, shall we go on in for lunch?" Owen said.

"Yeah, I'm famished, but I'm still going to put on ten kilos before the babies come eating Beru's excellent cooking, it beats Obi-Wan's cooking to so much Dug dung," Anakin said, hoping his former Master wasn't too worried about him, then his mind was taken off of his Master as suns visible dimmed.

"What's going on?" Owen said, noticing the change.

"We better get back, it's a Separatists invasion force," Anakin said as they started off in the speeder.

"What? Tattoine is controlled by the Hutts, surely they don't want the Hutts in the war," Owen said, confused.

"It is a bold move to be sure, we should be fine out here though, and they'll stay near the cities. Bestine will be occupied, Mos Eisley, Mos Espa," Anakin said.

"What about Anchorhead," Owen asked.

"Anchorhead isn't big enough, but times are going to be tough. We'll be under blockade,"

Anakin said.

"Can you do anything?" Owen asked.

"Not without more information," Anakin said.

On Naboo, Obi-Wan was having nothing but trouble, the invasion force was just to strong, he turned to Nest and said, "We aren't going to win this battle, continuing is only going to make things harder on the civilians."

"I hate to say it, General Kenobi, but you are right, shall I give the surrender order?" Nest asked.

"Yes, we've lost this battle, lets hope it isn't a omen for the war," Obi-Wan said.

"I agree, General, losing is not efficient," Nest said.

"Give the order Commander, I'll see if I can get a signal out that we are having to surrender," Obi-Wan said and walked over to the holo-transmitter and keyed in his code soon he saw Master Windu, fuzzy, but there.

"Master Kenobi…zZZZZZZTT," Master Windu's image said.

"You aren't coming in clear Master Windu, I am afraid that I am having to surrender my forces here on Naboo," Obi-Wan said.

"Master….bzzitttzzzzbbbzzzit," Master Windu's image said before fading into nothing but static.

Obi-Wan hoped his message got through, then Commander Nest approached him.

"Sir, the droid commander wants to speak to you," Commander Nest said.

"Very well, lets get this over with," Obi-Wan said.

Obi-Wan was led through the droid lines to fierce looking black droid.

"You are Obi-Wan Kenobi, you will be taken to General Grievous for execution," the droid commander said.

"Nice to meet you too, lovely weather we are having, care to discuss terms for our surrender?" Obi-Wan said.

"Sarcasm is unnecessary, human, General Grievous will be here soon to collect you. Your lightsaber please?" the droid said.

"Not much on personality is it, General?" Nest asked.

"The clone will remain silent, it and its brethren are to be executed for crimes against the Galaxy," the droid said.

"No trial, huh?" Nest replied.

"You and the entire clone army has already be tried and convicted in absentia," the droid said, "Now Obi-Wan Kenobi will be taken to be held and questioned," the droid said and a new super battle droid approached him.

"Your arms please," it said, its voice far lower pitched than the previous model.

"I see the Separatists finally realized that the old voice package just made us laugh," Obi-Wan said.

"Humor will not help you Obi-Wan Kenobi," the droid commander said.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Keep the reveiws coming, I'm enjoying seeing your thoughts on this. Here's chapter 8 enjoy!

Grievous hurried to the holotransmitter and accepted the transmission, "Commander, your report, please," Grievous said.

"The occupation of Naboo has been successful, the Republic forces have surrendered to spare the civilians the pain of prolonged conflict," the black droid commander said.

"The setimental fools, that is why we will win," Grievous said.

"There is more General," the droid commander said, not commenting on Grevious's grandstanding.

"What, and it better not be bad news Commander," Grievous said.

"We have Obi-Wan Kenobi in custody," the droid commander said.

"Excellent, bring him here," Grievous said.

"As you wish, General," the droid commander said.

Anakin and Owen arrived at the farm an hour after the start of the invasion, Padmé and Beru ran out to them, "Thank the Force you're safe," Beru said running to her husband.

"Orlin called and said the Separatists were occupying Mos Eisley, I was worried you might run into a patrol," Padmé said.

"Orlin called, he didn't make it off planet?" Owen said.

"No, they've impounded his ship until he pays back taxes to the CIS," Padmé said.

"That's a laugh, the Separatists don't have the authority to tax anyone anything," Owen said.

"True, but they are the ones with the biggest guns right now," Anakin said.

"Is there anything we can do?" Beru said.

"Orlin should be fine, however I need to go to Mos Eisley to find out what is going on, so I can let the council know," Anakin said.

"Maybe Obi-Wan can come rescue us this time," Padmé said.

"I wouldn't want him to try it, he's as good at rescues as we are, my dear," Anakin said with a sad chuckle, he hadn't realized just how much he'd missed his friend.

"You did alright with the Chancellor," Padmé pointed out.

"True, I'll be back by morning," Anakin said.

Master Yoda's fleet arrived in orbit around Naboo and immediately transmitted the shut down code, the battle, such as it was quick, mostly the clone fleet clearing space for their own ships, before that was even done, Yoda went down to the surface to meet with Naboo's queen.

Master Yoda was quickly admitted to the Palace, and was before the Queen in record time.

"Your Majesty," Master Yoda said.

"Master Yoda, a pleasure it is to meet you. I have both good news and bad news, you arrived in time to save the army, but Master Kenobi as already been taken off planet," the queen said.

"Sad news this is, unfortunately on his own, Master Kenobi is," Master Yoda said.

"Yes, thank you for freeing us, Master Yoda," the queen said.

"Welcome you are, however taking the clones I will be, to prevent another invasion I hope to do," Master Yoda said.

"I understand, Master Yoda. The only way for us to be truly secure is for this war to be over," the queen said.

Obi-Wan had been taken aboard the largest ship he'd ever seen. It resembled a maleficent bird of prey, or closer yet, scavenger. The fact he'd been allowed to see it meant that either they wanted it seen or he was to be killed. He figured on the latter. He was roughly transferred to a cell where he waited an indeterminate amount of time before General Grievous showed himself.

"General Grievous, if you wanted me to visit, you could have just asked providing transport was completely unnecessary," Obi-Wan said.

"General Kenobi, you will find your wit very much useless here. Once we have young Skywalker in hand I will dispose of both of you irritants, just rest assured the galaxy is in good hands," Grievous said.

"You thought you'd gotten rid of us last time, General, I don't expect a different outcome this time," Obi-Wan said.

"The Jedi Order's days are numbered, Kenobi, I have this on good authority," Grievous said.

"Not that you'll live to see the end of the Jedi, General," Obi-Wan said.

"Enough of this," Grievous said and stalked off.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Sorry about the wait guys, you know how it is around Christmas. But here is Chapter nine! With an extra special surprise at the end.

Palpatine sat alone in his office with his eyes closed. He was searching, searching for young Skywalker. How he wanted him for an apprentice. Now the Jedi have interfered and Skywalker was now less vulnerable to Palpatine's nudging. Palpatine was still sending the dream, even though its effectiveness was now in doubt it was a small investment with a potential huge reward. While Palpatine was doing this, a vision came over him, one that made him very angry. Grievous needed to learn his place, preferably before he needed to be destroyed. How DARE he try to execute young Skywalker?

Anakin reached the outskirts of Mos Eisley and headed to one of the cities many cantinas. Many people offered him many vices on his way; none of them tempted Anakin though. He soon found himself in the dark environs of a cantina, behind the bar a Wookie with a graying pelt wiped at the bar. It was crowded in the watering hole, smells of dozens of species assaulted Anakin's nose, mostly the unwashed versions of the odors. Anakin took a seat at the bar and the Wookie came up and asked him what he wanted in his growling language.

"I'll have a water," Anakin said.

" Water, that's an unusual order for me ," the Wookiee said.

"Yes, I suppose it would be. I'm also interested in news," Anakin said.

" Ah, that is a request I've heard a lot over the last few days ," the Wookiee said with a chuckle.

"I bet, so what have you heard?" Anakin asked.

" The Separatists have made a bold move, nearly all of the outer rim has been over run by them, only Naboo has been liberated thus far, also reports are that General Grievous captured the Negotiator. At least that is the Seps propaganda," the Wookie said.

"Wow, that would be some feat," Anakin said.

" Yes, and with the Hero with No Fear missing everyone is worried that the war is about over with the Republic on the losing side ," the Wookie said.

"I don't think he'll be gone long," Anakin said.

" And what would you know about it ?" the Wookiee said.

"Just trust me," Anakin said. Then several droids entered the cantina and started rounding up customers. Anakin sprung into action taking down several droids in quick slashes. The patrons were shocked then burst into applause that nearly drowned out the hum of the lightsaber.

"I better go," Anakin said.

" Good luck, Jedi ," the Wookie said.

Outside the bright suns shown down as battle droids started to swarm the neighborhood of the cantina. Anakin hopped into the speeder and sped away only to pick up two battle droids on staphs.

"Stop your vehicle, all persons in this area are to be detained," the droid, said, Anakin noticing that the voice had been altered. He thought a minute and decided to obey cause he was not going to out run the staphs in Owen's speeder. He slowed and stopped. The droids dismounted from the staphs and approached the speeder.

"Disembark your vehicle," the first droid said.

"And hand over any and all weapons," the second droid said.

"Alright, just remember you asked for it," Anakin said as his lightsaber came out again and dismembered the first droid in three quick strokes. The second droid opened fire before the first droid hit the sand and Anakin deftly blocked the blaster fire even as he was finishing off the first droid. Anakin then took apart the second droid leaving not much more than scrap in the sand.

"So sorry you didn't like my lightsaber, boys," Anakin said to himself as he got back into the speeder and headed home.

When Anakin arrived back to the farm Padmé was outside with Owen and Beru. He could tell she had been crying.

"What's wrong, angel?" Anakin asked as he got out of the speeder and ran over to her.

"The droid army wants you to surrender Ani, if you don't…."Padmé said her voice cut off by sobs and fresh tears. Anakin took her into his arms.

"They'll destroy Mos Eisley if you don't give yourself up, Anakin," Owen finished.

"This is unprecedented for the Separatists, they've never openly threatened civilians before, even Grievous isn't that stupid, if word got out about this half the systems that support the Confederacy would abandon it,"

"Yes, but who's going to get word out about this?" Owen asked.

"Good point, I'm sorry Owen I never expected this when I came here," Anakin said.

"Don't worry about it, Anakin. The droids would've come anyway," Owen said.

"How long did they give me?" Anakin asked.

"Two standard weeks, I don't think they want to destroy the city, but they will if you don't give yourself up," Owen said.

"What if it's a bluff?" Beru asked.

"If they don't carry through on this threat the whole planet will be unmanageable, they have to follow through or they'll have more problems than one lone Jedi," Anakin said.

"Then why make the threat at all? The risk seems pretty great versus the reward," Padmé said, calmed down enough to speak again.

"That, my love, is a very good question," Anakin said.

"Maybe they want you in case you've got an Army on planet," Owen said.

"They know I do not, first there's their sensors, second is the fact that I haven't used it," Anakin said.

"I can see that," Owen said.

"Well, basically we've decided we don't know what they are up to, and we can speculate about their motives until both of the suns burn out, but we still need to decide what we are going to do," Padmé said.

"Don't you mean I have to decide?" Anakin asked.

"Nope, this is a family decision," Padmé said.

"No, its not, my love, it's a decision only the Force can make," Anakin said.

"What do you mean, Anakin?" Beru asked.

"I'm going to meditate, it led me here, surely I can see what I need to do now. I'm in the trials, this is part of it," Anakin said.

"I'm seeing now why this is your trial of courage Anakin," Owen said.

"No you don't, brother. But thanks for trying," Anakin said with a chuckle.

"What do you mean?" Owen asked.

"What I mean is rushing off to face danger is something I do everyday. A legion of battle droids doesn't frighten me. I have no real fear of physical injury or death. What I do fear is loss. I fear to lose Padmé, I fear to lose the babies, I fear to lose Obi-Wan. That is the fear I need to face and defeat, no matter the outcome. That is my trial, Owen," Anakin said.

"Ok…that makes sense. I really didn't expect such a straight answer though," Owen said.

"Why not?" Anakin said.

"Cause, Jedi tend to be tight lipped about such matters. Makes a lot of us think you're hiding something," Owen said.

"People think we're hiding something?" Anakin asked, genuinely stunned.

"Yes, most people think all the talk of the Force is nothing but a smokescreen, and they suspect your motives, you help people yes. Yet you do it your way, which I guess you think is for the best, but its not always what people want," Owen said.

"If that is the case, the Jedi are in some serious trouble, if a Sith lord is truly in control of the Senate," Anakin said.

"What's a Sith lord?" Beru asked.

"A Force user, but they rely on their passion, emotion to drive their power. Obi-Wan's killed one, and I've killed one," Anakin said.

"You have?" Owen said.

"Yes, Count Dooku was one. In the fight that I lost my arm in he used the Force to throw raw power at me, it dazed me for a while and I couldn't help Obi-Wan. It looked like lightning came from his hands, and felt worse," Anakin said.

"Anakin, you never told me about that," Padmé said.

"I was ashamed, I should've listened to Obi-Wan, but I didn't and paid the price for it," Anakin said. "Anyway, that is in the past, if you'll excuse me, I'll go meditate now."

Anakin went to the garage to meditate, that way the rest could have the house and eat without disturbing him. Padmé tried to get him to eat first, but he declined, telling her that the meditation would refresh him. He knelt in the center of the room, closed his eyes, and willed his mind to quite. His breathing slowed along with his heartbeat, soon he was seeing things, but not with his eyes, flashes of images. Several of which were from his dream, still brightly lit up as if something was trying to draw his attention to those images specifically. He had the feeling now that a person was doing this. He allowed himself to float among the images, keeping himself open for clues on what his next course of action should be. Then he heard the voice.

"You've come along way since last you were here, young Padawan," the voice said.

"It can't be…you're dead," Anakin said.

"Very observant of you, Anakin," Qui-Gon Jinn's voice said, then his image appeared.

"How…why…?" Anakin said, confused nearly beyond words.

"I've learn a few tricks since I was cut down, Anakin. I will teach them to you soon enough, but you aren't ready yet," Qui-Gon said.

"What am I supposed to do, Master? I've made a mess of things," Anakin said.

"Really? You saved many people today Anakin, you followed the vision you had in your trial of wisdom and are on the trial of courage. What more could you ask of yourself?" Qui-Gon asked.

"But they are threatening Mos Eisley, Master, and that is my fault," Anakin said.

"So? You can prevent that destruction. If it helps you make your decision I can tell you that no matter which path you choose you will see the climax of your final trial," Qui-Gon said.

"That makes things easier, though Padmé is still going to be upset with me," Anakin said.

"Yes, she will, but I doubt it takes a Jedi to foresee that. I'm just pleased that my message got to you in time," Qui-Gon said.

"You sent the lost one to me," Anakin said.

"Yes, I did, though I practically had to pull him out of bed to do it. He is the laziest Jedi I have ever met. One of the reasons he left the order I suppose," Qui-Gon said, with a smirk.

"Can you tell me, Master, will she live?" Anakin asked suddenly.

"I think you know better than to ask that, Anakin," Qui-Gon said.

"I had to try, Master," Anakin said with a mischievous smirk.

"I've felt sorry for Obi-Wan, I knew you would be a handful," Qui-Gon said.

"He managed alright, but no, I didn't make it easy on him," Anakin said.

"You better go now, we'll talk again in the future," Qui-Gon said.

"May the Force be with you, Master," Anakin said.

"And with you, Anakin," Qui-Gon said.

When Anakin's eyes opened, he found that he had an audience.

"Is meditating that fascinating to you people?" Anakin asked with a smirk and a chuckle.

"This isn't a laughing matter Anakin, you've been like that for twelve hours," Padmé said.

"That's the reason I'm so thirsty," Anakin said.

"We figured you would be," Beru said, handing him a cup of water.

"Owen, I need you to take me to a mile of Mos Eisley, I'll walk in from there and the droids shouldn't be out that far,"

"So you are going to turn yourself in?" Padmé said.

"I think you knew it was going to come to that, Angel. Don't worry I have it on good authority that I'll be here for the birth of our children," Anakin said.

"Really? Whose?" Padmé asked.

"You would not believe me if I told you," Anakin said.

"Tell me," Padmé insisted.

"Qui-Gon Jinn," Anakin said.

"You've gone insane, Anakin, Qui-Gon has been dead since the Trade Federation's blockade of Naboo!" Padmé said.

"I know. He knows too, now my love, I have a city to save," Anakin said.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Sorry about the long wait but you know the drill it is the holidays, plus my Dad had to have his gallbladder taken out, he's fine and home now but its taken up a bunch of writing time. Here's Chapter 10 Enjoy!

Anakin walked into Mos Eisley after Owen had dropped him off, neither one of them said anything during the trip to Mos Eisley, once there however; Owen felt the need to speak.

"Who is Qui-Gon Jinn? Why were you talking to his shade?" Owen asked.

"Qui-Gon was the Jedi who took me from Tattoine," Anakin said.

"What was he doing on Tattoine?" Owen asked.

"It's a long story Owen, and I'd love to tell you about it, but I really don't have time right now. When I get back I'll answer everyone's questions about this," Anakin said.

"You really believe what the vision said?" Owen asked.

"Yes, I do, try to get Padmé to understand that, please?" Anakin asked.

"How can I explain it when I don't understand it," Owen said.

"I don't know," Anakin said and was off.

Anakin walked into the city, and headed for the nearest battle droid. He stopped in front of the droid and said, "I am Anakin Skywalker, the Jedi you are looking for," Anakin said.

"Come with me," the droid said and led Anakin away.

Anakin followed the droid to a hanger in the city and placed on a shuttle that took him up to one of the many capital ships in orbit around Tattoine. He then realized that the Republic was in a load of trouble if the Seps could put together a fleet of this size and send it to a backwater like Tattoine. He also was not pleased to see not a single class of ship he recognized, they were obviously new. Once the shuttle landed on the ship, the droids took Anakin to a cell.

"Where am I being taken?" Anakin asked.

"To General Grievous," the droid answered.

General Grievous wasn't pleased to being summoned to contact Lord Sidious, but he so wanted to learn more of the Sith techniques he swallowed his pride and did so.

"What can I do for you, my Lord," Grievous asked once the communication was established.

"You are holding Jedi's Kenobi and Skywalker, are you not, General?" Sidious asked.

Grievous was shocked, he had only received word that Skywalker had been captured, how could Sidious know already? He soon realized that his shock would be obvious to a new born mynock and started to speak, but Sidious spoke first.

"I know your thoughts General, do not underestimate my power, few who make that error in judgment live to learn from the mistake," Sidious said.

"Yes, my lord," Grievous said.

"I was angry with you for a time, General, however I have realized that you have done me a great service. Bring both Kenobi and Skywalker to the Arrivak system," Sidious said.

"As you command, my lord," Grievous said, giving the only answer he could.

Obi-Wan was meditating when his cell door opened and Anakin was shoved inside by a droid.

"Anakin! Where in the stars have you been?" Obi-Wan said.

"Master, I'm glad to see you," Anakin said, breaking into a huge grin.

"I'm glad to see you too, however I wish the circumstances were different, and you haven't answered my question yet, and why in the blazes are you wearing that old thing?" Obi-Wan said seeing Anakin's padawan braid for the first time.

"I have been completing my trials, Master," Anakin said.

"You have? And who is supervising them?" Obi-Wan said, sounding a little hurt.

"You would not believe me if I told you, Master," Anakin said.

"Try me," Obi-Wan said.

"Qui-Gon Jinn," Anakin said.

"Anakin, if that is a joke, it is in extremely poor taste," Obi-Wan started then looked into Anakin's eyes, "You aren't joking, are you."

"I would never joke about Qui-Gon, Master," Anakin said.

"How is this possible?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I don't know, Master, but it has happened," Anakin said.

"Which trial are you doing now?" Obi-Wan asked.

"The trial of courage," Anakin said.

"And the specifics of the trial?" Obi Wan asked.

"I have to stand by while one I care for is in potent ional mortal peril," Anakin said.

"Who is this person, and what is the nature of the peril?" Obi-Wan asked.

"My wife, there is a chance she will die in childbirth," Anakin said.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Sorry about the wait on this one, this is an important chapter and I wanted to get it just right. As a note, I've edited chapter ten, so Grevious isn't taking them to Corcencant, but to the Arrivak system. Here's Chapter 11 so enjoy!

Obi-Wan was stunned at what Anakin had told him, it took him a moment to digest what Anakin had told him. Anakin was quiet. Obi-Wan stroked his beard thinking before speaking, the silence stretched, but never became awkward. After a few minutes Obi-Wan said, " I hope you aren't expecting a lecture, because I will not waste my breath on a topic I know you know so well."

Anakin chuckled and said, "I could probably quote any such lecture word for word without you giving it, Master."

"How is Senator Amidala?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin paused for a moment taken aback that Obi-Wan would guess so easily who his wife was. "Well, don't be so surprised, Anakin. If I couldn't have guessed that I would have no right to call you my padawan or my friend," Obi-Wan said with a grin on his face.

"Now you're teasing me," Anakin said.

"Yes, I am, and you deserve it. Why didn't you seek my council?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Because I thought I knew what you would say. And since my meditation I didn't feel like I really had time," Anakin answered.

Obi-Wan nodded and then asked, "Ok, and what did Qui-Gon say about the marriage?"

Anakin thought, and looked up surprised, "He didn't say anything about it, not a single comment about it beyond telling me that he couldn't tell me the outcome of my trial," Anakin said.

"Hmmm…I wonder what that means," Obi-Wan said.

The door opened then and General Grievous entered the cell. The two Jedi faced him and waited.

"Lord Sidious has requested your presence," Grievous said, obviously annoyed.

"Really? Tell Lord Sidious that we are looking forward to meeting and then arresting him," Obi-Wan said.

"Yes, we are. Did Lord Sidious say why he wanted us? Or are not important enough to have that information," Anakin said.

"You will pay for your insolence, Jedi scum," Grievous said and threw a punch at Anakin who deftly dodged the blow.

"You know, I think Lord Sidious would want us unharmed, General. Are you sure you want to damage us?" Obi-Wan asked.

Grievous let loose a howl of frustration and hit a bulkhead, denting it.

"I thought we shouldn't antagonize him, Master?" Anakin asked grinning.

"We had a job to do then, we don't now," Obi-Wan said.

"You will follow me or you will regret it," Grievous said.

"Of course, we are just waiting on you," Obi-Wan said.

Grievous made an unhappy noise and marched out of the cell and two Magna Guards stepped to each side of the Jedi. They followed Grievous to the hanger and on to a shuttle. The shuttle took off and entered hyperspace, and a few days later, Anakin and Obi-Wan followed Grievous off the shuttle.

"Not exactly what you would expect from the home of a Sith Lord, is it, Master?" Anakin asked.

"Remember, Anakin appearances can deceive," Obi-Wan said.

Grievous led the two friends to a room and said, "You will wait here."

"Of course, tell Lord Sidious that we are anxious to meet him," Obi-Wan said.

General Grievous made an ill noise and then said, "He will see you when he is ready."

To pass the time waiting, Anakin told Obi-Wan everything he had been through in detail including detailed descriptions of both of his meditations. Just as Anakin was finishing his story two Magna Guards entered the room and took Anakin. Obi-Wan decided it would do him good to meditate himself. He kneeled on the floor, closed his eyes and cleared his mind.

"Hello, Obi-Wan," a familiar voice said as soon as Obi-Wan entered his meditation.

"Qui-Gon! How?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I will explain, but you'll have questions and our time now is important. Much is happening, Anakin is finishing his path to becoming a Jedi just as the Jedi will be facing their greatest challenge," Qui-Gon said.

"What form will this challenge take, Master?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I don't know, that knowledge has been denied me," Qui-Gon said.

"That is unfortunate," Obi-Wan said.

"Yes, it is. However dwelling on what we have no information on is a poor use of our time," Qui-Gon said.

"Yes, master," Obi-Wan said.

"I would like to see you accompany Anakin to Tatooine to see the end of his trial," Qui-Gon said.

"Yes, Master. I was planning on doing that," Obi-Wan said.

"I have been watching you, Obi-Wan. You are among the greatest Jedi Masters. I am very proud of you," Qui-Gon said.

"Thank you, Master. I have missed you greatly," Obi-Wan said.

"And I have missed you too, Obi-Wan. We will speak again. May the Force be with you," Qui-Gon said.

"And with you, Master," Obi-Wan responded and came out of his meditation.

Anakin followed the Magna Guards to an atrium; it was bright and full of life. Anakin looked at the plants as the droids led him to their destination. He noticed that in spite of the brightness many of the plants in the atrium were of a poisonous or predatory nature. Many of the predatory plants, he noticed lured their prey with sweet nectar and let the prey trap itself. Others were more active in their predations. At the center of the atrium were a table and two chairs. The droids indicated that he should sit, so Anakin sat. About ten minutes later, a very familiar figure came into the atrium.

"Anakin, good, you're well," Palpatine said.

"Chancellor, what are you doing here?" Anakin said.

"This is my resort, a place for me to relax from the war,"

"This place isn't safe Chancellor, General Grievous is here, he told us that he was taking us to a Sith lord," Anakin said,

"Really, I haven't seen a Sith Lord. When our clone intelligence discovered you being held by Grievous, we set up an exchange to get you back. I'm pleased to see that it worked," Palpatine said.

"That doesn't make any sense, Chancellor," Anakin said and felt something like sandpaper rubbing his skin, only deeper.

"Anakin, you have to trust me," Palpatine said.

"I do trust you," Anakin said.

"Good, now I'd like to discuss something with you. I was disappointed when you couldn't come the other day," Palpatine said.

"I apologize, but something of a personal nature came up," Anakin said trying to trace down the source of the raw rubbing feeling.

"Its unimportant now, what matters is that you are safe. I want you to be my personal representative on the Jedi Council," Palpatine said.

"I'm honored you think that highly of me, sir, but the Council will never go along with it, also I have to refuse for personal reasons. I hope you understand," Anakin said now sure the source of the feeling was in this room.

"I don't understand, Anakin. You've wanted to be on the Council for sometime, you'll have access to the Master section of the Jedi Library. I thought you were anxious on finding out more about your dreams," Palpatine said.

The rough feeling intensified, Anakin now identified where it was coming from, someone was trying to raise up negative feelings in him. "I have found my answers to them. They are part of my trials to truly become a Jedi Knight, you've noticed my padawan's braid, haven't you Chancellor?" Anakin said.

"Oh, yes. I should've noticed that, so the Jedi reward their greatest with a demotion do they?" Palpatine said with a frown.

"No, the council didn't have me put it back on. I did that myself after a meditation. It just felt like I should," Anakin said, still not able to identify who was trying to manipulate him.

"I don't understand, Anakin. You are greater than all the Jedi, they should be calling you Master," Palpatine said.

It was getting harder to hold back the manipulation without alerting whoever that he was being held back, but Anakin knew that he would have to soon or whatever they were doing would work and Anakin didn't think he'd be able to tell the difference once that happened.

"I don't expect you to understand, Chancellor. It's just the will of the Force, and its not easy to explain it to one who doesn't sense the Force," Anakin said.

"I think you've underestimated me, Anakin," Palpatine said.

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked.

"I sense the Force. I also know that the concept of the Force having a will is a foolish Jedi notion. The only will there is to the Force is one's own will," Palpatine said.

All at once, a sudden assault hit Anakin and he was forced to fight back yet he was still able to conceal the conscious effort, however Anakin now knew the source of the manipulation. To his horror, it was the Chancellor. "You are the Sith Lord we've been looking for!" Anakin said.

"Yes, Anakin I am Lord Sidious, but don't judge me based on what the Jedi teach you. You know me; you know that I only want what is best for the Republic and the Galaxy. I also know the pain your dreams have cause you. If you wish to save her, I can help," Palpatine said.

"And how is that?" Anakin said, slowly changing his efforts to one of self-control, calming his own emotions.

"My mentor knew the secrets of life and death, and he taught me everything he knew before he died," Palpatine said.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot accept your help. To do so would end my trials, I am a Jedi, Chancellor," Anakin said.

"Too bad…"Palpatine said and raised his hands and black power shot forth from them towards Anakin.


	12. Chapter 12

AN : Thanks for all the interest in this story! Here is Chapter 12!

Anakin barely dodged the unexpected attack, Palpatine sneered at him as he unleashed another burst of dark power. Anakin rolled toward the door.

"Running are we Anakin? It really is a shame you don't have the vision I thought you had," Palpatine said, his voice dark with rage.

"Your recruitment speech needs work, Chancellor," Anakin retorted, pulling the table in front of himself with the Force to block another attack. Then he ducked out the door and ran to the room Obi-Wan was in. Once there he opened it and called out to Obi-Wan, "Come on, we've got to get out of here and warn the Council,"

"Warn them of what?" Obi-Wan asked just as a bolt of dark power hit the wall, "Oh, never mind."

Palpatine moved far faster than either Anakin or Obi-Wan would've dreamed possible from the older man, his face twisted in rage.

"You do have a way with people Anakin," Obi-Wan said, hiding his shock at Palpatine's totally changed demeanor, then a new shock when the Chancellor threw another burst of power towards Anakin, instinctively Obi-Wan threw himself in front of his friend and the dark energy played over his body, scorching his hair and clothes, burning his face. Anakin quickly pulled a wall panel with the Force and put it between Obi-Wan and the Chancellor. Obi-Wan fell with a deep thud, limp and seemingly lifeless.

"One down, one more traitor to go," Palpatine said.

Palpatine raised his hands to attempt to finish Anakin, but Anakin was faster and collapsed part of the ceiling blocking Palpatine's attacks and advance for a time. Wasting no time Anakin pulled Obi-Wan's limp body up onto his shoulders, not taking time to even check if he was alive. Anakin ran as fast as he could to the hanger bay, pulling chunks of ceiling down during his flight. Finally, they reached the hanger bay and Anakin used the Force to destroy the door mechanism sealing it shut, then he turned to see a new problem, General Grievous.

"Now, I will have my revenge, with your own lightsabers!" Grievous said, pulling Anakin's and Obi-Wan's lightsabers out of his cloak, then his arms split and the new arms took two more lightsabers from the cloak as he removed it from his frame.

"I don't have time for this," Anakin said and reached out with the Force to pull his and Obi-Wan's lightsabers from Grievous' grip.

"That won't help you, Jedi," Grievous said.

The two lightsabers Grievous had in his possession started spinning very fast, the blades becoming disc of light, Grievous advanced intent on dicing Anakin with his blades. Anakin held his position until just before the blades reached him then he jumped over Grievous, taking off the hands that held the sabers in mid air, and landed facing the back of Grievous but before Anakin could behead him, Grievous kicked Anakin in the stomach and ran. Instead of going after him in pursuit, Anakin went back over to Obi-Wan and clipped Obi-Wan's lightsaber to Obi-Wan's belt. He then hoisted Obi-Wan back up and headed to the nearest ship.

"Mace! Anakin Skywalker is contacting us, he needs to speak to you as soon as possible!" a young Padawan said to Mace.

"It is about time," Mace said, and followed the Padawan to the communications room.

"Jedi Skywalker, where have you been keeping yourself?" Mace said.

"It is a long story, Mace and we don't have time for it right now. I have made a grave discovery. Chancellor Palpatine is the Sith Lord we've been looking for,"

"How do you know this?" Mace asked.

"He knows of the Force, he also knows the Dark Side. He tried to recruit me as his apprentice," Anakin said.

"If this is true, our worst fears have been realized, we will move quickly on this, Anakin. Return to the Temple as soon as you can," Mace said.

"There is another matter I need to deal with first, Master. Obi-Wan's been seriously hurt and I don't think he'll survive a trip to Coruscant," Anakin said.

"I understand, use your best judgment, Skywalker. May the Force be with you," Mace said.

"And with you, Master," Anakin said.

Mace hurried to collect other Masters and then headed to the Senate building where they were told that the Chancellor was off planet currently. Mace took the other Masters to the spaceport to await the Chancellor. Hours later, after the sun had well set, the Chancellors shuttle arrived.

"Is there something I can do for you, Master Jedi?" Palpatine asked as he walked down the shuttle' ramp, followed by his honor guard as well as a detachment of clones.

" In the name of the Galactic Republic and the Senate I arrest you for high crimes and treason against the Republic," Mace said.

"I am no traitor, Master Jedi. The only traitors I see are you and your pathetic Order. Clones, execute Order 66!" Palpatine said and the clones raised their weapons.

"Clones, stand down," Mace said hoping it would work, he was disappointed and started blocking blaster fire with his lightsaber. Then in a surprise move, the Chancellor produced a lightsaber with a crimson blade.

Palpatine attacked with a speed and ferocity that belied his age, with the Jedi distracted by the clones fire he quickly cut down three of the Masters, all but Mace fell in seconds. Mace started trying to deflect the fire to Palpatine, which Palpatine was able to deflect back to Mace in a sparking, deadly game. Palpatine soon tired of that stalemate and unleashed his dark power on the Jedi Master. Mace was able, somehow, to continue deflecting the weapons fire and block the Sith's attack, however he wasn't as accurate with his deflections and Palpatine was able to attack him with his blade. The fight continued to the edge of the landing pad. Palpatine then used the Force to force Mace over the edge of the platform Mace responded with a near perfect defense, but all of the effort left a gap in his lightsaber defense that Palpatine exploited, cutting Mace on the leg, allowing the Sith's Force attacks through. Mace blew off the edge of the platform, then, still in the terrible grip of Palpatine's dark power came back, dark bolts of power covering him, burning him.

"I wanted to look you in the eyes as you died, Jedi," Palpatine said.

"You won't destroy the Jedi or the Republic, the remaining Jedi will stop you," Mace said through the nearly unbearable pain.

"You don't see what I've done, do you?" Palpatine said, taking his lightsaber and holding the blade lightly on Mace's hand. Mace screamed in pain.

"Even if the Jedi do kill me, which they won't, the Jedi are finished. The people will see them as the tyrants they are!" Palpatine said.

"The only tyrant I see here is you!" Mace said, making one last effort, calling his lightsaber to him, but Palpatine was faster. Palpatine took Mace's head off at the shoulders, and let the body fall to the platform.

"Collect that, I think I'll have it stuffed," Palpatine ordered the clones, pointing to Mace's head.

"Yes, sir," one of the clones said.

Palpatine went over to the clone commander and said, "Have the 501st get ready for an assault on the Jedi Temple, kill all of the Jedi there, except for the crèche. I will deal with them myself," Palpatine said.

"Yes, My Lord," the clone commander said.


	13. Chapter 13

AN : Here is Chapter 13! Enjoy! And tell me your favorite Sith name, please!

Anakin put the shuttle on course for Tatooine and turned to check on Obi-Wan. Anakin was relieved to find his friend and mentor in a healing trance. He hoped that Master Windu would be able to secure the Chancellor. Anakin's skin crawled when he thought about how just a few weeks ago he would've done anything for Palpatine. He then set about meditating again. He closed his eyes and willed of his tension and fear into the Force; calmness entered into his being and fortified him. As he was enjoying this peace when a terrible shock through the Force jolted him into a vision, he saw the Temple on fire and it was being attacked. At first he couldn't see who was attacking then all of the sudden he could, clones. Then the vision started to jumble as more images of clones attacking Jedi through out the Galaxy came and left. He couldn't believe it. The only way this could be real was if Master Windu had failed to arrest Palpatine. The images kept coming and coming thousands of them, he couldn't tell who they all were, but he was sure of one thing, they were all dying at the hands of the clones they commanded. Then the sweeping images settled on Master Yoda and Anakin saw him escape this treachery. He came out of his mediation to hear Obi-Wan stirring.

"Humph…. How long have I been out?" Obi-Wan said, his voice not quite itself yet.

"I'm not sure, Master. I've been meditating. I have a feeling something very bad has occurred," Anakin said.

"What is that, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked, noting the gravity of Anakin's tone.

"I think the Jedi Order has been nearly wiped out, Master," Anakin said, tears coming to his eyes.

"Anakin, don't be ridiculous, how could such a thing happen?" Obi-Wan said.

"The Chancellor, Master. You must have hit your head. He is the Sith Lord we've been looking for. He tried to get me to join him, but I refused and he attacked me. I wasn't armed and knew I had to get word out, warn the council, so I came to get you. The Chancellor was on our tail; he went to strike me…"Anakin paused to catch a breath.

"Oh…I remember now. Did you get word to the council?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, Master Windu said he'd handle it, but I just had a vision while I was meditating of the Temple being attacked by clones, then the vision jumbled up and I saw many Jedi falling to the Clones they were commanding. The only one I saw definitely survive was Master Yoda," Anakin said starting to get a handle on his emotions.

"This is not good. Anakin where are we going?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Tatooine," Anakin said.

"Good, lets finish your trial first, I think then we'll have a better sense of things," Obi-Wan said.

"Yes, Master," Anakin, said, a sad smile forming on his face.

Chancellor Palpatine stood outside the Jedi Temple after the clones secured it. He made his way slowly through the Temple savoring his victory over the Jedi. There was just one more thing he needed to do to make it complete, an apprentice. After inspecting the ruins of the Temple he made he, way to the crèche, which the clone had left, untouched per his orders.

"You have done very well Commander. Leave me with the infants," Palpatine said.

"Yes, my lord," the clone said and left the crèche.

Palpatine went from crib to crib touching each of the babies, looking for both strength in the Force and temperaments suited for the Dark Side. He spent hours checking and rechecking the many infants. Soon he started making reductions in inventive and painful ways. Then he was down to three.

"Yes, one of you three will be my new apprentice. You shall be known as Pravus," Palpatine addressed the first infant, "You shall be know as Dolor," he said to the second, "Finally you shall be Metus." Palpatine then turned and took his three potential apprentices out of the Temple.

Bail Organa paced the bridge of the Tantive IV. He had left just after the start of the attack on the Jedi Temple. The clone in charge had told him there had been a rebellion, but Bail didn't believe that. All the Jedi he knew were above reproach and believed strongly in Democracy. Then it hit him, the Jedi must have decided that Palpatine needed to be removed from office.

"Anything yet?" Bail asked Captain Antilles.

"Not yet, sir. We're listening on all frequencies," Antilles said.

"Sorry, Captain, I'm just anxious to find even one survivor of this disaster," Bail said.

"I understand, sir. Wait! I have a distress beacon from Master Yoda!" Antilles said.

"Finally some good news. Where is he?" Bail asked.

"I've acknowledged his transmission and received his coordinates," Antilles said.

"Good, take us there, best speed," Bail said.

"Yes, sir!" Antilles said.

Anakin dropped their shuttle out of hyperspace in orbit around Tatooine and immediately noticed something out of place, but couldn't put his finger on it.

"Master, this doesn't look right," Anakin said.

"I should say it doesn't look right, how many Separatists ships are in orbit, anyway?" Obi-Wan asked

"About twenty five, but they sure are angled weird to the planet," Anakin said.

"You're right, that is no formation I've ever seen before," Obi-Wan said.

"Let's get a closer look," Anakin suggested.

"Good idea," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin set course for the nearest Separatists ship as they approached they noticed that the ship's lights weren't on and she was adrift. The only activity was occasional thruster fire to keep the ship in orbit.

"It looks like they are in a standby mode," Anakin said.

"I think you are right, let's get down to the surface, maybe Senator Amidala knows more," Obi-Wan said.

"Good idea," Anakin said.

Anakin soon landed the shuttle near the moisture farm, Padmé and Beru ran out to meet them. As the two exited the shuttle Padmé ran to Anakin and wrapped him in a fierce hug.

"I was so worried about you!" Padmé said.

"I'm here now, Angel," Anakin said.

"What's wrong?" Padmé asked.

"I think the Jedi have been nearly wiped out," Anakin said.

"What?" both Padmé and Beru exclaimed.

"Anakin had a vision of this event, until we receive more information…"Obi-Wan said.

"Where are my manners, Beru, this is Obi-Wan Kenobi, my mentor and my friend. Obi-Wan, Beru Lars, my step-sister-in-law," Anakin said, making introductions.

"A pleasure, ma'am," Obi-Wan said, bowing slightly.

"Mine is more, General Kenobi," Beru said, sounding a bit intimidated.

"Let's get out of these suns," Anakin suggested then Padmé gave a grunt.

"Are you ok, Padmé?" Anakin asked.

"I'm fi…" Padmé's response cut off by another grunt.

"I don't think you are, Senator," Obi-Wan said.

"Obi-Wan's right, Padmé," Anakin said.

Padmé grunted again, falling to her knees, "I think its time, Anakin," she said.


	14. Chapter 14

AN : Sorry this took so long, I wanted to get it just right, but here it is chapter 14!

"Its time? Already?" Anakin said, shocked.

"Yes, its time. A little early according to the medical droids on Coruscant, but definitely time," Padmé said.

"Lets get her into your room," Beru said.

Anakin lifted his wife into his arms and carried her into the homestead, took her to the room they shared and laid her down.

"You can stay if you keep out from under foot and promise not to faint, Anakin," Beru said.

"Jedi do not faint," Anakin said.

"If I had a credit for every new father that told they wouldn't and proved themselves a liar Owen and I would be well off," Beru said.

"Is it that bad?" Anakin asked.

"Not really, but most men don't like seeing their women in that much pain and not being able to help with it," Beru said.

"I see," Anakin said as another contraction hit Padmé.

Obi-Wan heard Padmé scream with her labor but remained in the common area; this was a private matter for Anakin and Padmé. He instead went to the ship to try to find out if what Anakin felt had happened yet. He hoped that Anakin and felt a possible future event, but doubted it. He transmitted a message on the Jedi emergency frequency, one that only the Jedi knew. It wasn't long until he had a result.

"General Kenobi, thank the stars," Bail said over the communication.

"Senator Organa, how did you get this channel," Obi-Wan asked.

"From Master Yoda, we picked him up near Kashyyk," Bail said.

"Anakin has had a disturbing vision, may I speak to Master Yoda?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, of course, but you should know first that Master Yoda's clone troops turned on him and attacked him," Bail said.

"I see, come to Tatooine, I'm sending landing coordinates now," Obi-Wan said.

"Of course, we have much to discuss, General Kenobi," Bail said.

Obi-Wan exited the ship just in time to hear Anakin call out," Obi-Wan!"

Obi-Wan went into the homestead and saw Anakin grinning like a fool, "Twins! Obi-Wan! She was carrying twins! You're an uncle! Twice over!"

"If they are anything like you, Anakin I am in serious trouble then," Obi-Wan said sternly then broke into a grin of his own, pleased to see his friend and brother so happy.

"Beru is cleaning up, I never dreamed giving birth would be so messy," Anakin said.

"You can bring him in now Anakin," Beru called out.

"Well, shall we let you introduce me to your children, Anakin?" Obi-Wan said.

"Yes!"

"Senator Organa is on his way here with Master Yoda," Obi-Wan said.

"Has my vision actually happened?" Anakin asked his mood darkening a little.

"We'll discuss it when they arrive, Anakin. Right now is a moment of joy and we both would do well to just enjoy it," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin nodded as he and Obi-Wan entered the bedroom. Padmé was in the bed with the twins, one in each arm. One was wrapped in a dark blanket and the other in a lighter blanket.

"Obi-Wan!" Padmé said, smiling, "Look, its your Uncle Obi-Wan children."

Both babies reacted to this news with the disinterest only newborns can manage, one yawning, the other sneezing at meeting Obi-Wan for the first time.

"This one is Luke," Anakin said brushing the baby in the brown blanket, "And this one is Leia." Anakin stroked her cheek.

"They are lovely children, both of you," Obi-Wan said.

In the Senate Palpatine was in the middle of a speech, outlining the treachery of the Jedi and the forming of the First Galactic Empire then said he had two major announcements.

"The evil of the Jedi knows no bounds, in our effort to bring their traitorous order to justice, they killed nearly all of the children in their care, so that the Galaxy would not benefit from them. They nearly succeeded in their plan, but we were able to save three of the innocents from that cruel fate. Unfortunately, their parents were killed in the war, so I will raise them as my own children! I present to you those three now, Prince Pravus!" Palpatine shouted and thunderous cheering followed. "Prince Dolor!" with more applause. "And last but not least, Prince Metus!" Palpatine waited for the cheers to die down

"Through out this costly war, one started by and perpetuated by the Jedi, one name struck fear into your hearts! Know this now; General Grievous isn't the monster you've come to fear. The reports of his atrocities were lies the Jedi told. Now, General Grievous has volunteered to hunt down the remaining Jedi Knights and to help me bring Order to the Galaxy!" Palpatine announced, to more cheers, his dark power manipulating enough minds to reach a psychological critical mass.


	15. Chapter 15

The _Tantive IV_ landed near the Lars's homestead later that day. Anakin and Obi-Wan met them as they exited the ship and led them into the homestead. Then they sat down and Beru got them refreshment.

"Master Kenobi, Skywalker, what has transpired since last we saw each other?" Yoda asked.

Anakin did most of the talking explaining about his visions and the birth of his children. Yoda was not as surprised by this news as Anakin thought he would be, though Senator Organa was thunderstruck by the news, not of the pregnancy but of the identity of the father. The Jedi were shocked to learn that Palpatine took three younglings from the crèche. They were not as shocked to hear about a beacon instructing all Jedi to return to the Temple. After all the news had been shared, Padmé came out of the bedroom and took an empty seat.

"Padmé! You should be resting," Anakin said.

"Yes, my over-protective husband, but there are decisions to make and I am still a Senator," Padmé said.

"Very well, I know better than to argue with that tone," Anakin said.

"I know what you mean, knight Skywalker. It is a talent all wives have," Bail said.

"Amen to that," Owen said. The husbands joined in laughing at their helplessness in face of their respective wives.

"However, Senator Amidala is right. First I would like to hear the Jedi's opinion on what should be done," Bail said.

"Believe I do that two tasks before us we have, first shut down the return beacon we MUST. Second, I must Face the Emperor I must. Destroy him I will," Yoda said.

"I concur, the Emperor must be destroyed," Obi-Wan said.

"I disagree, Masters," Anakin said.

"Why do you disagree, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Simple, Master. If we kill Palpatine, we would be doing the very thing he is accusing us of. We can not arrest him, we have no way of truly disarming him with his powers," Anakin said.

"Besides, half the Senate and all of the courts are his people, Obi-Wan. Like it or not, the Senate made this possible and I doubt we have anywhere near enough votes to overturn this now," Padmé said.

"Votes won't matter now in any case. Palpatine has just put made official what was already going on in fact. The Senate is just an extension of his will," Bail said.

"Exactly. If we kill Palpatine, how will we handle the transition, even with the whole order it would be a challenge. We'd be viewed as villains for doing this," Anakin said.

"What suggest do you, young Skywalker?" Yoda asked.

"We have to shut down the beacon. We should also try to rescue the younglings Palpatine has," Anakin said.

Yoda nodded, "A good plan this is, unfortunately it leaves the Republic in Darkness, and that I cannot condone."

"Yet, Master Yoda you should accept it," Qui-Gon said appearing before the group.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Thanks everyone for all the kind words. Sorry I haven't been updating as often as I have in the past.

Everyone but the Jedi stared in shock at the luminescent spirit before them. Padmé gasped, Owen and Beru just stared and Bail's mouth hung open in a manner most undignified for a Senator.

"Master Jinn. How is this possible?" Padmé said her voice barely a whisper.

"He's figured out how to continue as an individual, Angel," Anakin explained.

"Yes, but manifestation, unaware I was he was capable of," Yoda said.

"My time is short so we better get back to business," Qui-Gon said.

"Yes, yes of course, Master Jinn," Bail said, still in shock.

"Why do you believe we shouldn't challenge Palpatine, Master?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Anakin has voiced my concerns as well as I could. When the Sith fell four thousand years ago, they reinvented themselves to survive. We must do the same," Qui-Gon said.

"Reinvent ourselves, Master? How?" Anakin asked.

"First the Jedi have been doing everything in our power, unintentionally, to weaken ourselves," Qui-Gon said.

"What mean you?" Yoda asked.

"Simple, Master Yoda. We are breeding ourselves out of existence with our practices. You know as well as anyone just how much harder it is now than in the past it is to find new younglings, and that isn't just an increase in parental objection," Qui-Gon said.

"What are you driving at, Master Jinn?" Padmé asked.

"Simple, young handmaiden," Qui-Gon said with a wink, causing Padmé to blush at the reference to her deception when they had first met so long ago. Anakin had to stifle a laugh, which earned him a thunk on the arm before Qui-Gon continued. "The Jedi take the strongest of us and train us. However, that training forbids us from forming attachments, since most Jedi are also moral beings, they would not make a situation where a child would be left fatherless. The situation is even worse with female Jedi, the last pregnancy in the Temple was when Yoda was still a Padawan."

"Remember that I do, scandal it was even then," Yoda said.

"So you think that the Jedi are getting weaker because we aren't having our own children?" Anakin said.

"Precisely that, Anakin. In trying to protect ourselves from the dark side we have opened up a dangerous set of rules, ones that will do a huge favor for the Sith," Qui-Gon said.

"The implications of what you are suggesting are profound, Master," Obi-Wan said.

"Master Kenobi speaks the truth, Master Jinn. Always unconventional you were," Yoda said.

"An unconventional problem requires an unconventional solution," Qui-Gon said.

"And rude is the student who uses his teachers words against him," Yoda said.

"So what does all of this mean?" Anakin said.

"That we can decide later, now my question is what are you planning to do now?"

"If we can't kill Palpatine, then at the very least we should rescue the younglings he has kidnapped," Obi-Wan said.

"And shut down the beacon we must," Yoda said.

"Can we tell any remaining Jedi what we need to do?" Anakin said.

"No, eventually Palpatine will find any message we hide in the beacon. We will have to trust the Force to their safety," Qui-Gon said.

Anakin nodded and then Qui-Gon spoke again, "My time is now at an end. I will see you in the future." He then faded from site.

"So how are we going to rescue the younglings?" Anakin asked.

"Distract the Emperor I will while you and Master Kenobi rescue the children, and disable the beacon," Yoda said, his tone leaving no room for debate.

"Senator Organa, I hope we can depend on you for transport," Obi-Wan said.

"Of course, anything you need is yours if I can provide it," Bail said.

"I'm coming with you, Anakin," Padmé said.

"I'm sorry Padmé but not this time, you aren't fully recovered from giving birth yet," Anakin said.

"I can do this Anakin," Padmé said.

"I don't doubt that, Angel," Anakin said.

"Anakin Skywalker I have spent the better part of our marriage worried sick about you, you are NOT doing this without me," Padmé said. Anakin looked to Obi-Wan for help who just put his hands up and said, "I'm not getting involved, here." Anakin turned to Beru.

"Beru, is she fit for what could be the fight of her life?" Anakin asked.

"I generally advise new mothers to take it easy for a few days after birth. I'm sorry Padmé, but I have to agree with Anakin, you should sit this out," Beru said.

Padmé looked shocked and betrayed, "You really think that?" Padmé asked.

"Yes, I do. Besides it will be better for the twins if you stay," Beru said.

"Ok, but this is the last time I stay behind," Padmé said.

With that decided everyone quickly prepared to go, it didn't take long as the Jedi didn't need much, more of preparing a list of stuff to recover from the Temple.

"We can only hope Palpatine hasn't started going through it all yet," Obi-Wan said.

"I wouldn't worry about it, Master. He's been busy setting up his New Order. Also he doesn't have Master Yoda to tell him what is truly important," Anakin said as they prepared to go. Half a day later, they were on final approach to Coruscant.

The ship landed halfway between the Senate district and the Temple. Anakin and Obi-Wan headed for the Temple right away while Yoda made his way to the Senate building. Once there Yoda went directly to Palpatine's office.

"Master Yoda! You are still alive, my little green friend," Palpatine said upon seeing Yoda.

"Yes, your highness. Your reign is now over. Short enough it was not," Yoda said.

"I'm going to enjoy making you suffer," Palpatine said throwing out bolts of dark power that hit Yoda hard and sent him flying.

At the Temple, Anakin and Obi-Wan dispatched the clone troopers outside and got into the Temple, they quickly made their way to the library and Obi-Wan began copying the important texts, while Anakin set about destroying those item too dangerous to allow Palpatine to have, but were too large to take.

"I wonder what old iron robes would think of this," Anakin said.

"Old iron robes? We always called her the Rancor of the library," Obi-Wan said.

"How old was she anyway?" Anakin said, the banter helping both of them with their grief.

"Older than Master Yoda I think, and no where near as attractive," Obi-Wan responded.

"I think that has it," Anakin said as he finished off one last piece with his lightsaber.

"Let's go get that beacon then," Obi-Wan said. They headed upstairs, avoiding two clones that were searching for them, and then entered the communication center; Anakin quickly changed the beacon and was locking it out with a fifteen hundred-character password when they both heard a familiar cough.

"I know that cough," Anakin said.

"As well you should, Hero with No Fear!" Grievous said as he came around the corner with dozens of clone troopers.


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Thanks everyone for all the kind words. Sorry I haven't been updating as often as I have in the past. Here's chapter 17!

Yoda lay still as Palpatine walked over to him, cackling. As soon as the Emperor was over him, Yoda sprung into action jumping up onto Palpatine's chest, igniting his Lightsaber and moving a quick kill only to have Palpatine deflect his blow with the Force. Palpatine then threw Yoda into a wall with the Force and started to run away. Yoda leaped over Palpatine's head and blocked the door.

"If so powerful you are, why leave?" Yoda asked.

"The weakest Sith is more powerful than the most powerful Jedi!" Palpatine said.

"Happy I will be to prove you wrong," Yoda said.

"Death will become you, Master Yoda. I bet your head would look good next to Master Windu's," Palpatine said as he attacked Yoda with a ferocious blow that Yoda parried easily to the left, "That is of course if I don't ruin it killing you."

"Easy to kill, I am not, you will find," Yoda said leaping up and attacking Palpatine with the quick slashes of the Vappad, while deftly combining it with the sure defense of Suruso.

"I would hope not, I barely had any sport with the so called Masters that Windu brought with him. At least he presented a bit of a challenge!" Palpatine said as he easily fended off the pinwheel of death Yoda had become.

"Anger me you will not, your highness," Yoda said once his spinning attack slowed.

"That would be delicious, turning you to the Dark Side," Palpatine said as he let loose with a burst of Force lightning to block another series of attacks from Yoda. Yoda caught the burst on his blade, but it knocked him back half a meter.

"Not as seductive the Dark Side is as you think, even young Skywalker turned from that path," Yoda said as he leaped into the air striking, Palpatine brought his own blade and parried quickly, though his fighting style had none of the grace of the Jedi's.

"A pity too, he would have made an excellent Sith. I suspect he would have killed me in less than five years. The boy is a quick study," Palpatine said, maneuvering to the podium and used the Force to start it rising into the Senate amphitheater.

At the Temple, Obi-Wan and Anakin were surrounded by clones and Grievous said, "Surrender your Lightsabers."

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan and Obi-Wan nodded, Anakin jumped over the clones and in front of Grievous and force Grievous to defend himself with only one Lightsaber, while Obi-Wan crouched low at the same moment and rolled his Lightsaber igniting killing several clones right away and using the Force to throw their aim off. Several clones fell to their comrades' wide shots.

Anakin was keeping Grievous busy enough that he couldn't pull out anymore blades and Grievous soon decided the situation was untenable, he started climbing the wall heading for a window, and Anakin used the Force to pull him down and struck down but Grievous parried and flipped kicking Anakin in the chin, knocking him back. Grievous took advantage of this attempting to impale Anakin on his blade but just before Grievous struck, Obi-Wan's blade parried it away from Anakin's chest. Obi-Wan than Force pushed Grievous away and said to Anakin, "We don't have time to play, lets go."

"Yes, Master," Anakin said and left the comm room with Grievous on their tail.

"This is backwards, aren't we supposed to be chasing him?" Anakin asked.

"I agree, but we've got more pressing matters to take care of. Besides, it's not the only thing that's going to change," Obi-Wan said.

"I just hope we are doing the right thing, many people are going to die with the Sith in charge," Anakin said.

"Think how many more would die if the Order dies now and we aren't around to help end his rule when the time is right," Obi-Wan said as he and Anakin ducked into a shadow in the main hallway of the Temple.

"I think we've lost him," Anakin said.

"Good, call the speeder and we'll take this window as an exit," Obi-Wan said.

"Good idea," Anakin said calling the speeder.

In the Senate amphitheater, Yoda and Palpatine traded furious blows as the podium rose up. "I suppose you've heard that I am now a father," Palpatine said parrying another series of blows from Yoda.

"A travesty it is that any child be raised by you," Yoda said.

Yoda leaped at Palpatine and Palpatine Force pushed him down off the podium. Yoda landed deftly on a senate pod and started leap fogging his way back up to Palpatine. Palpatine used the Force and took a pod and threw it at Yoda. It crashed into the pod Yoda had been in moments before. Palpatine started sending pods down on Yoda in twos and threes. The diminutive Jedi Master proved to be a very difficult target to hit. Yet, at the same time Yoda knew this fight was nearing its end, he was not young anymore and the effort he was putting forth was enormous. He paused to rest a bit on one pod, but could not for long because he had to catch a pod with the Force. Once he had the pod firmly in his control he threw it back to Palpatine who jumped out of the way and into a pod.

Yoda made a mighty leap and landed squarely in Palpatine's pod, however before he could bring his Lightsaber up, Palpatine tried to Force push him out, Yoda countered. Soon they both were blown out of the pod by the Force. Yoda landed head first on the podium. Palpatine grabbed onto a nearby pod and hoisted himself up. Palpatine turned and saw the prone Jedi Master on the podium and leaped over to it. Palpatine took his Lightsaber and just as Yoda started to recover, Palpatine took off Yoda's head, gleefully.


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Thanks everyone for not forming a lynch mob after the end of the last chapter. Here's chapter 18!

Anakin and Obi-Wan reached 500 Republica after losing Grievous. They entered the Senate building and went to a computer terminal. They accessed where the three babies were kept, it took too much time in Anakin's estimation. "I wish R2 were here," Anakin said.

"If he were he'd probably insult the computer and it wouldn't give us anything. You're a bad influence on him," Obi-Wan said with a grin.

"Not my fault, it's Threepio's fault," Anakin said.

"Senator Amidala's droid? Well, you did build him, so if you blame Threepio that still makes it your fault," Obi-Wan said.

"That is NOT fair, Master," Anakin said, covering his chest as if he had just been shot, "You wound me deeply, Obi-Wan."

"You'll recover, its just a small bit of what I owe you for the past thirteen years," Obi-Wan said.

"Funny, Qui-Gon said he couldn't think of a more fitting punishment for you than having to train me," Anakin said.

"He would," Obi-Wan said, the banter was interrupted by the computer giving its answer.

"Its about time," Anakin said.

"Lets go. I hope Master Yoda can keep him busy long enough for us to get the younglings," Obi-Wan said, then he got a pained look on his face, "Do you feel that?"

"Yes, Master, I don't think we have a lot of time now." Anakin said. They both sprinted to their destination. Instead of sneaking, as was the plan they just killed all the clone troopers they came across.

"Not very Jedi like of us, is it, Obi-Wan," Anakin said after killing his tenth trooper.

"I would discuss our differences over tea with them, Anakin, unfortunately I left the tea set at the Temple," Obi-Wan said taking down his ninth trooper, "Besides, we are on a schedule."

"Very true, Master," Anakin said. They soon arrived at Palpatine's nursery. Three cribs lined the wall. Each had a droid minding it.

"Excuse me, but you are not authorized to see the Heirs of the Empire," one of the droids said.

"That is correct, please leave," another one added.

"On pain of death," the third one said.

Anakin and Obi-Wan looked at each other and flew into action quickly dismembering the three nanny droids. Obi-Wan went over to the cribs and checked on the infants.

"They seem to be in good health," Obi-Wan said, placing a hand on each of the babies' foreheads, "Both physically and mentally,"

"Excellent. Senator Organa, we found the children come pick us up," Anakin said.

"I've got these two, Anakin," Obi-Wan said.

"Good, I sense something," Anakin said.

"So, the Jedi have been reduced to kidnapping, have they?" Palpatine said.

"Palpatine," Anakin said.

"You will address me as Your Highness," Palpatine said.

"When banthas fly!" Anakin said, "Get out of here Obi-Wan, I'll stall,"

"You mean to fight me, Chosen One?" Palpatine said.

"Yes, I mean to fight you, Palpatine," Anakin said.

"How delicious, your head will look fine in-between Yoda's and Windu's, I'll be sure that your head is visible every speech I make for dear Padmé," Palpatine said, cackling.

"You won't make me angry, I won't turn to the dark side so you might as well save your breath," Anakin said as Obi-Wan made his move. Palpatine sent a bolt of dark power towards Obi-Wan which Anakin blocked.

"This is between us, Palpatine," Anakin said as Obi-Wan escaped with two of the babies.

"You can't kill me, it would mean chaos in the Galaxy," Palpatine said.

"I'm not planning on killing you, you are right it would lead to chaos, however at the same time I cannot in good conscience leave any child in your care," Anakin said.

"You seem to have a problem then, Anakin. I will not let little Pravus go as long as I have breath," Palpatine said and attacked Anakin with a vengeance. Anakin parried his attack and was on the defensive, wondering how he would get the baby and get away without killing Palpatine. He was surprised at just how powerful the old man was though and he wasn't sure if he could succeed in his mission. Palpatine charged him and at the same time sent a piece of a destroyed nanny droid flying at Anakin's head. Anakin ducked and parried Palpatine's lightsaber attack. While he was parrying Palpatine's attacks an idea formed in his head. There was little chance Anakin could get the child and get away without killing Palpatine, however Anakin could put a shield around the boy, protect him from Palpatine's manipulations. Anakin divided his attention and reached out to the youngster and implanted knowledge of the concern, and love that Obi-Wan, Padmé, Owen, Beru, Bail, himself, and most of all his crèche mates all had for him. He implanted a heartfelt apology for not being able to save him now, but that Anakin would not give up until he was home with his true family. All of this he put deep into the infants subconscious. All while parrying Palpatine's attacks.

Anakin then started focusing on escape, and for this Anakin took the direct route, hoping the information he left for the child would bear fruit in the future. Anakin flipped over the Sith Lord, kicked him in the small of the back, then Force pushed him into the wall, which Palpatine bounced off and onto his feet. Anakin sprinted out of the nursery and down the hall, killing any clones that got in his way. He soon made it to the landing where Obi-Wan and Senator Organa were waiting.

"Where's the child, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I failed, Master. There was no way to get him," Anakin said, and then explained what he did do.

"Well, its not perfect, but I know you did your best," Obi-Wan said, "Let's get you home to your family."

"What about Master Yoda?" Bail asked.

"Master Yoda is as we feared, dead. Palpatine was gloating about how good my head would look next to his and Master Windu's," Anakin said, sickened by the thought.

"I see," Bail said, paling. Then the three of them left 500 Republica.


End file.
